Let the Adventure Continue
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: After the journey to Treasure Planet, Amelia asks Delbert on a date. Lets see where the adventure of life takes us, shall we? Note that I am not entirely sure where this is going. It may or may not be in sequence. Still, please read and review. AmeliaxDelbert, includes Battle At Proycon characters. Rated T for cursing. IE-Damn, hell, ass, etc .
1. Chapter 1

I just finished reading 'The Gardner', a wonderful Treasure Planet fanfiction about Captain Amelia and Doctor Delbert Doppler. It was then I realized I hadn't done anything that really stayed with the original Disney Captain Amelia or Delbert Doppler. *shot*

So I decided to write for it with her ACTUAL personality. I also found out it is fact that her real first name is Katharine Amelia. Her last name is Amelia. (Sometimes people call her Kitty.) As far as I know, she doesn't prefer to be called either. Though I do think Kitty is reserved for close friends and family. (I totally have a life that doesn't involve Treasure Planet. *laughs like the weirdo I am.*) I actually have to thank TMNTdisneyfan2013 for the fact. If you want more facts on Treasure Planet characters, go to these sites:

Captain's Orders-A Captain Amelia Fansite

Centroid of the Mechanism.

Treasure Planet official Disney site- Use Google to find, it can't be found in other search engines.

Wikipidia-Such a surprise. *rolls eyes*

I know there are more; but I can't remember what they are right now. For MAJOR TRUE FACTS get the Treasure Planet art book from .

I think that is about it. Enjoy the story. I don't own Treasure Planet.

* * *

The Legacy docked, lurching as it came in contact with the spaceport dock. Amelia winced as she heard the wood crunch. That was a good 300 pounds to be added to the large bill of repairs for her beloved ship. Delbert Doctor glanced over his shoulder, blushing,

"Heh heh, sorry." He apologized.

Amelia waved it away with her hand. What did it matter? Her ship already had a fortune in repairs that would take months to complete. A couple hundred more pounds would make a miniscule difference. She made her way, slowly and as regally as possible while sporting her deep, searing injuries. Jim Hawkins had lowered the gangplank. Amelia gave a curt nod of thanks, knowing regrettably she would be unable to do it herself.

She strode down the gangplank, head high, chest out, and hands folded behind her back. She was met by two dockmen, dressed in grimy overalls and heavy work boots. One, a man whose messy blond curls peaked out from beneath his cap, stepped forward,

"Names John, Ma'am. Dockhand number 38579. What contacts are needed at this point?"

The other, short and stumpy with odd spikes protruding from his arms and spine, seemed in a daze, staring non-discretely at Amelia's chest.

"I'd like a construction crew, and a bleeding good one at that. As well as the Robo-Cop Chief, as I have a number of mutinous pirates below deck that need to be disposed of." She thought for a moment, "Also send Doctor Michell. Tell her to bring whatever she would need for rib injuries or something of the like." She added reluctantly.

She hated admitting to injury. It meant something went wrong on a voyage. Something under her watch. She didn't like it at all; yet she boasted proudly of every scar on her body... At least every scar on torso, arm or leg. They were a sign of failure, as well as a sign of sacrifice and bravery in battle. John nodded,

"Got it Ma'am."

Amelia then turned to address the short and stumpy man,

"And sir, would you kindly direct your gaze to something other than my bosom before I slap that dim-witted, asinine look off your face!"

She growled, bringing forward her perfectly manicured, lethal clawed hand. The man jumped, stared at her hand and then, whimpering, scampered quickly into the thick crowd of passerby. John just shook his head and ran off to one of the dockhand poles where, attached to the pole by huge metal claws, was a calling system for certain required services, a key pad placed below for detailed instructions. Amelia made her way up the gangplank once again. At the top, she turned and observed the spaceport, breathing in the sweet scent of what she called home.

She scanned the way and found young Hawkins hugging a woman in a white dress with a blue sash around the waist and hat, along with a blue shawl. By the look of her she was Jim's mother. She looked overjoyed to see him. Morph flew around and licked her face while Ben seemed to be jabbering on to her about something. It was a sweet, heart-warming sight. Jim led his mother through the crowd to the ship. Amelia, wanting to avoid any more introductions for the time being, slipped away to her stateroom.

Upon entering, Amelia gave up her lithe act and slouched, holding her side with her hand and making her way across her butchered stateroom to her chair. She flopped down in it, ignoring the stuffing fluffing out from the cushion thanks to the pirates little rampage.

The large circular map in front of her desk was shattered. Her dresser in the corner had been torn to splintery shreds, scattering the papers she'd stored in there across the room, equally shredded. The lighting fixture previously above her desk had fallen to her desk, its shattered pieces scattered across the floor and her cabinet, the one that had originally held the map to Treasure Planet, was in large chunks around the floor. To add to it her back window was broken from the supernova and there was a hole in her floor.

Amelia leaned back, "Lovely. Just absolutely bleeding lovely." She cursed under her breath. This room had been her one, neat and tidy, escape. She thanked god that she never kept any personal possessions in this room. Suddenly the door burst open. Amelia jumped, looking over to see a elder woman in a doctors uniform and carrying a large briefcase with a red cross on it.

Her burgundy hair was done up in a tight bun, not a strand out of place. She had long, thin fingers, scaly skin and pale yellow eyes shaped like almonds. Her face was stern as she walked forward, her duck-like feet crunching the broken material on the floor until she reached Amelia.

"Really Katharine. You screwed the hell up this time," She bent on one knee, "You really should watch what you do on these idiotic voyages of yours." She chided.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Hello Molly." She greeted dully. Molly Michell was a stout woman of superior intellect that Amelia had known for years. She was actually a friend of Arrow's. She always treated Amelia when she came back from voyages and never stopped calling her by her first name, Katharine, no matter how much Amelia expressed her burning hate of the name. Few called her Katharine and even fewer by her atrocious nickname 'Kitty'. The woman could be kind, but Amelia got annoyed with her sometimes. Especially when she barged in without warning; which was how you always knew it was her entering.

Molly leaned back on her heels, "Either you take off the jacket or I cut it off." She said. Amelia stood, trying to hide her pain as she moved an arm back to take off her jacket, squeaking like a mouse and freezing, the riveting waves of agony spread through her arm and down to her torso. Molly stood, whipping out scissors and cleaning cutting Amelia's jacket in half.

"Really, don't even attempt it you daft duck."

Molly muttered, tapping her foot for no particular reason as Amelia removed her gloves and jacket carefully. Amelia really was annoyed with Molly, but she was a person she knew she needed. No other doctor could get near Amelia, while she was conscious at least. Molly was someone she was personal with and admitted it. Molly glanced at Amelia's bloodstained turtle neck and shook her head,

"The shirt comes off too, m'dear."

Amelia carefully peeled the blood-soaked shirt from her skin, holding her breath as it pulled itself from her wounds tender, exposed flesh. She couldn't lift her arms any farther than her chest. Molly helped her the rest of the way, balling up the shirt and throwing it under Amelia's desk. There Amelia stood, shirtless, bloody, and praying to god no one had acted on looking for the necessary repairs to the ship and looked through her non-existent window.

Molly bent low and gently prodded the wound. Amelia cringed. Getting a good look at it, she could see the biggest damage was done to her lower torso. The debree had hit her from behind, causing a good splinter filled scratch there that split to both sides of her back and up. Something else, maybe the impact knocking Amelia forward on more debree, had caused the ugly stab on her front and definatly a broken bone or two. Molly made her stand up, went to her kit and grabbed multiple cleaning supplies. She dabbed it lightly, removed the splinters from Amelia's back with tweezers, and then coated it with some type of solvent and wrapped Amelia, lower torso to just below her chest, then over her shoulder to cover the back wounds, in strong gauze. Some of the pain ebbed away through the treatment, providing Amelia enough relief for her to breath normally.

"There you go. You had those nasty scratches, gauges to be more technical, and about three broken ribs on your right side, but I fixed it all up. You're good for a month or so, then come in and have me re-do the bandages." Molly told her, then took out a drawstring sack, "This has pain pills. Take one in the morning, and one at night. No more, no less."

Amelia nodded, now smiling ever so slightly. It was a relief to be patched up, though she'd never admit it. Molly handed her a spare white shirt, which she helped Amelia put on, then packed her briefcase and gave Amelia a brief hug,

"Sorry to hear about Arrow," She muttered, hurrying off.

Amelia stood there, thinking. Arrow was gone. Molly would surly cry, because Amelia had, too. Arrow had been Amelia's surrogate grandfather. He'd felt more like a father to her and to her cousin, Aurora. Now he was gone. Amelia's breath caught in her throat when she realized she'd have to tell her younger cousin the horrible news. The poor girl would be devastated. She'd never knew her own parents, they having died in a carriage incident when she was but a kit. Arrow was the only person she'd ever known as a parent, while Amelia still had her own. With a sigh, Amelia sat once again in her chair. She was aiming for a bit of relaxation. A quick nap, maybe. Then another knock sounded at the door.

"Who the hell is it?"

She snarled, irate at the disturbance in the first possible rest she could have in months. The door opened, revealing a tentative looking Doctor Doppler. Amelia's anger vanished at the sight of him,

"Oh, it's just you Doctor, come in, come in."

She waved him in. He stepped in hesitantly, looking nervous as he stepped forward.

"H-Hello Captain... I was just wondering how you were mammaging-er-managing." He said shyly. Amelia smiled, standing and walking gracefully over the glass strewn floor to stand next to him.

"Oh I'm quite fine, Doctor." She said.

Delbert smiled, "Good too know," he glanced around her room, "It seems this room could use some help, though." He commented.

Amelia nodded, "Quite, quite. Times like this I regret leaving the Navy; they would have this all taken care of without any damage to my own payment."

Delbert raised an eyebrow, "Your application did say something about that... I'll pay for any and all damages, Captain."

Amelia's head snapped around, her eyes widening in surprise, "Why Doctor, I can't let you do that! It costs far too much!"

Delbert nodded, "That is why I am offering to pay. I have plenty of money, to be honest. Too much to ever use it all. I'll pay for all costs of the voyage; including the damage. I owe you at least that."

Amelia blinked, her mouth hanging open slightly as she searched for words to say to such a generous man, "Thank you." She finally whispered. Besides a royal, she'd never met a person with such an amount of money to spare.

Delbert nodded, "My pleasure."

Amelia looked around the room, "It's quite hot in here... What do you say to going above deck, Doctor?" Amelia suggested.

Delbert nodded, his ears flopping up and down. Amelia giggled slightly. He was so adorable. They stepped out on deck, walking about before settling by the stern, staring out at space. They were silent for awhile before Delbert spoke,

"So, Captain, what is it that got you out here, in space?" His tone was curious.

Amelia breathed deeply, "Everything, Doctor. The fresh air, open space, promise of danger, adventure, and something new every day. There is no end to the things that can bring a person out here. Mr. Arrow, he was my grandfather, helped as well. He always took me with him when he traveled..."

Amelia suddenly realized all she just said. She'd never admitted that to anyone. Oh bloody hell, this wasn't good. Looking into his soft brown eyes, though, Amelia didn't care. Delbert nodded, raising an eyebrow,

"The promise of adventure lures many out into the depths of the Eitherium. I never would have guessed he was your grandfather..."

Amelia grinned, "You have spaced before, Doctor? A number of your actions on this voyage suggests otherwise." She stated bluntly.

Delbert blushed, "Oh, heavens no! I'm talking about star gazing," his hand swept up at the shining orbs above them, "They can take you far as a Solar Galleon, but your feet never leave the ground." He smiled sadly, "It is quite nice, though not nearly as exciting as flying through space to be honest."

Amelia nodded. She'd heard many similar accounts from several other astronomers. She herself was an active star studier and got the same feeling when she aimed her telescope up at the never-ending sky.

"Do you plan on spaceing anymore Doctor?" She dropped the question casually, though it ment much more.

Delbert nodded, "Oh yes, Captain. Though this trip has been catastrophic, to say the least, I have never had more excitement in my life."

Amellia chuckled, "Part of the excitement seems to have come from a certain mutinous pirate crew out to get us."

Delbert turned pink, "Y-yes... Sorry about that..."

Amelia waved it away, "No need to apologize Doctor." She turned around, leaning her back on the railing and looking at Delbert skeptically. "Doctor... I'm prepaired to offer you a position as head Navigator on my ship."

Delbert looked at her, "I-"

Amelia continued over his words, "You will help me graph out the safest, fastest, most productive passage to travel on voyages. You will also pilot the ship now and again, give instructions to the Spotter from me, as well as keep track of stars that may possibly go supernova... Or just be interesting to study." She grinned as she said the last part.

His mouth opened and closed soundlessly before slowly nodding, his face full of utter bewhilerment. He'd never expected her to say something like that. Amelia held up a finger,

"But only under certain conditions that you _must _agree too."

Delbert raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what such conditions are those, Captain?" He asked.

Amelia let the smile tugging at her lip show ever so slightly, "First, we are on a first name basis from now on. I call you Delbert, and you adress me as Katharine." Delbert cocked his head and nodded slowly. "Second, if the need arise, you will act as my First Mate."

Delbert, even more bewhilered, nodded. Amelia smiled slyly, leaning forward a bit,

"And lastly, you agree to meeting me for dinner at 7 at Le Café de Charlotte next friday for dinner."

Delbert stopped nodding suddenly, his jaw dropping.

"...D-Did I hear you correctly?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Amelia, raising an eyebrow and maintaining her humored smirk, nodded. "Every word I said was clear as a bell from what I can tell."

Delbert stood up straight, "S-so you just asked me to... Dinner? Like a..." He looked completely unsure and skeptical, "Date?" He said finally.

Amelia, beaming, nodded. Delbert's eyes widened momentarily, then his lips upturned in the giddiest of grins.

"Well then, Capt-Katharine, I look forward too it."

Amelia smiled, "I honestly best be going Doctor. I live just a few blocks down from here in flat number 8374 if you wish to contact me before our... Date."

Delbert nodded, "I do believe I included my adress in the papers when I hired you, correct?..."

"Oh, yes Delbert you did." Amelia said.

Delbert nodded. He found it odd to be called 'Delbert' instead of 'Doctor' by Amelia, but it was part of the agreement, after all. The very thought made him grin. There was a silence for a few minutes before calls from Sarah for Delbert to hurry up broke it.

"Oh my... That's Sarah, I should be going." He said realuctantly.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Sarah?" She asked, somewhat suspicous.

Delbert looked at her for a second, wondering why she would possibly have a reason to look at him like that. Then it clicked. "Oh, no, no, Sarah is a friend of mine. She's Jim's mother. I've known her for years."

Amelia still looked unbelieving.

Delbert put his hand over his heart, "I swear!"

Amelia scrutinized him a few minutes more, then her features relaxed. "Ok I believe you," she grinned, "Surprised such a charming chap as yourself doesn't have a whole passel of woman oafter you." She said this part jokingly, part searious.

Delbert blushed. He stood up and straightened his coat, "Well... I guess I'll see you next friday?" He said. Amelia smiled widly, showing off her long fangs.

"Oh yes. See you then."

Delbert smiled and then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Delbert,"

Delbert turned to find Amelia hurrying over to him. She reached him and leaned in close, their faces inches away from each others.

"Please try to keep this relitively low radar for the time being. If word gets out to my comrads that Katharine Amelia, ice hearted queen of space who cares for nothing outside of her job, is actually dating a living, breathing man, I'll never hear the end of it."

Delbert, trying not to blush to deeply at the short distance between them, agreed with a nod of his head. It honestly made perfect sense to him.

"Got it... Is it alright if I tell Sarah and Jim, though? She'll badger me until I say something..."

Amelia nodded with a lopsided grin, "Alright, actual goodbye for now Delbert."

With that, Amelia walked off to her stateroom, a extra spring in her step. Delbert felt lighter than air as he walked down the gangplank, saying hello to Sarah and heading with her and Jim to the space ferry back to Montresser. He didn't hear a word said between Sarah and Jim. He was off in a far away land containing Amelia. He couldn't wait for the date.

* * *

Welp, there ya' are, young'uns! I know I over used 'nod' 'nodding' etc. I just... I don't know, I couldn't stop using it and I really don't know another word for it... Gawd forgive me...

Please review! Favorite! Put me on author alert! *suggestions, not requirements ^^;*

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter.

I do not own Treasure Planet.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

Amelia walked down the gangplank of the Legacy, humming a merry tune on her way home. This was offically one of the best days of her life. She just got a date with the man she found was, instead of a bumbling idiot, a charming gent. She had to admit it was slightly pathetic she hadn't dated a man in ten years probably. Aurora had a boyfriend in the navy, conveinant that they usually worked the same ship if they could help it. (Mostly by the work of Aurora begging Amelia to hire Penifold, her boyfriend, to work on the Legacy).

Amelia couldn't help but smile in amusment at the fact that both Delbert and Penifold were Canids. Soon she reached the familiar sky blue spaceport flat that she called home since she was young. It had a crisp, clean cut green lawn, a hommock between the porch and a willow tree, and too many flowers to count on the borders. It had been Arrow and Aurora's hobby. She'd never much cared for it, prefering to sit in the hamock, making light fun of them for spending hours in the hot sun making sure the plants were watered, growing well, and planting new ones. She knew she'd miss those times. They were so peaceful and happy. She now had to really agree that you never knew what you had until it was gone. She creeped up to the doorway, still excited to see Aurora. She knocked quietly.

"Coming!"

Called a light, yet commanding female voice. Soon the door was opened by Aurora, a purple eyed wavy blond hair Felinid with dark tannish brown fur and dark grey striped on her cheeks, arms and legs that stopped a few inches or so from each other, never meeting.

"AMELIA!" She screeched in happiness, throwing her arms around Amelia's waist and hugging her tightly.

"Aurora...Can't..Breath...Ribs...Hurt..."

Amelia rasped. Aurora quickly let go, looking horrified,

"Oh my gawd, I am so, SO sorry Amelia!"

Amelia shook her head, chuckling lightly, and then turned around and hooked Aurora under her good arm and gave her a noogie.

"Nice to see you too, Aurora!" She grinned.

Aurora wiggled her way out of Amelia's grasp. She glared at Amelia, "Hey, I'm not a little kid anymore! You just can't do that to me whenever you want!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow and smirked, both hands on her hips, her sack of things resting on the ground beside her.

"Oh really? Well, I just did. And I wanted too. So I can."

She said, her tone triumphant. Aurora opened her mouth to retort, but quickly shut it, realizing Amelia was, unfourtunetly, correct. Amelia gave her a lopsided smile, and held out her arms.

"Now come here and give your sister a non-choking hug."

Aurora glared at her for a second more before breaking into a warm smile and embracing Amelia lightly. Ever since she was little, they'd considered each other sisters and said so, no matter that they were really just cousins. Amelia broke away, smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Aurora." She said softly. Aurora grinned, then started to jump up and down,

"Soooooo? So what was the voyage like? Was there lots of gold? What did Treasure Planet look like? Was it like a big ball of gold? Did you run into pirates? Ooo, was it really dangourous?"

She babbled on excidedly. Amelia placed her hand on Aurora's shoulder,

"Whoa, whoa, I'll tell you all about it after I put my things away over a cup of tea."

She said, calming the young woman. Aurora was only a few years younger than Amelia, about 26-27 to Amelia's 30, and had a simular naval history and still worked for the navy, but was honestly more easily excidable; especilly when Amelia came back from a voyage that promised excitement that Aurora hadn't been able to go on for whatever reason.

Aurora snapped her fingers, grinning eagarly, "I'll go set the kettle."

* * *

Delbert could feel his heart thumping. _Katharine Amelia had asked him out on a date. _It was miraculas, to say the least. Him, a bumbling, clumsy, star obbsessed astrophisicist would be having dinner with the stoic, strict, sarcastically witted in controll Captain Amelia. That is, if he didn't have a heart attack from sheer crazed excitement first. Jim and Sarah sat next to him in his carriage as they traveled nearer and nearer to his immensly large mansion.

Jim had already shown Sarah the treasure, saying he had grabbed it before the planet exploded into oblivian. They'd both filled her in on every detail of Treasure Planet, Jim doing most of the talking since Delbert had not only been tied up by mutinous pirates the entire course of their visit to the metal hell hole, but was off in a dream land that Jim and Sarah didn't both to pull him out of due to their own excitement.

"See Mom? I told you, we can build the Benbow a hundred times over!" Jim exclaimed happily, jingling the gold and jewles in his hands.

"Oh Jimmy, Jimmy, can I...Work at this inn place of yours? Pleeeeaaassseeee Jimmy, please?" Ben begged, clasping his hands together and giving Jim puppy dog eyes. Sarah looked at Ben, then to Jim.

"I don't see why not. Looks like he could make a good waiter." She said.

Ben's eyes glowed, "Huzzah! I get to work with my buddy Jimmy and his wonderful and kind mother!" Ben sounded like a kid in a candy shop as he hugged Jim tightly and caused Sarah to blush from the praise of the crazed robot.

"Huzzah, huzzah!" Morph churped, giggling and circling Jim's head and then settling down onto his shoulder.

"So, what did you do on the trip Delbert?"

Delbert jumped, startled by the untrusion into his daydreams. He looked back, holding the reins with one hand.

"Excuse me Sarah?"

"What did you do on the voyage?" she reapeted, "Surly you didn't just stare at stars all day like you do here. There must have been something you did on that ship, especilly from what you and Jim have told me went on as far as exciting events go."

Delbert turned back to his driving and cleared his throat.

"Well...I actually did stare at stars mostly, Sarah. There was nothing else _to _stare at... I also helped Katharine and Arrow with t-"

"Doc, who's Katharine?"

Jim inturupted, raising an eyebrow. Delbert felt his face turn red.

"Oh, um, she is, um the, um-"

"Captain?"

Jim said, a grin forming on his face. Delbert became so tongue-tied that he just shut his trap. Sarah chuckled,

"The Captain?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah. The Captain was this cat-lady, or Felinid or something, and yeah..." Jim smirked, "Doc think's she's pretty."

Delbert zipped around, somehow turning an even deeper shade of red.

"I-I do n-n-"

"Oh give it up, Delbert. I have _never _heard you stutter this bad."

Sarah said, giggling girlishly. Delbert sighed, his face slowly returning to a light pink of embarassment. Jim leaned back,

"I'm not a romantic kind of guy, but this is interesting. Doc, you're going to have to tell us what's up with you and Captain Amelia."

Delbert gulped nervously. Though Amelia had given him permission to tell Jim and Sarah, he still found it hard and ironic to say that he had a date with a woman he had complained about to Jim almost the entier length of the voyage. Delbert sighed,

"Fine, fine, fine. Katharine is Captain Amelia, I mean, her full name is Katharine Amelia. W-when I saw her on the voyage at first and almos the entire time I hated her and now...well..."

Sarah raised a suspecting eyebrow,

"and well...now...well...We're kind of...going on a...date...Friday...Next Friday..."

Soon as he said that, Sarah started giggling madly.

"You have a date!" She said happily, "Finally!"

Delbert didn't know whether to say thank you or be offended.

Jim grinned, "Doc, you lucky basta-"

"JIM!"

"Sorry Mom..."

Delbert chuckled. This was a common occurance between the two that he found absolutly hilarious. They pulled up to his mansion, Morph flying excidedly to the door and Delilah looking overjoyed to be in her nice, warm stall. As Delbert closed the door to her stall and gave Delilah fresh food and water, he couldn't help but think of Amelia again. Soon as he set foot inside, Sarah was on him on what he was going to wear.

"Do you have a suit?"

"I have ten, Sarah. YOU made sure of that."

"Well where are you going?"

"We're just going to Le Café de Charlotte, it isn't big or anything."

"It's more than casual, Delbert!"

"Sarah will you jus-"

"How about this one?" Sarah said, holding up a black and white formal suit. Delbert groaned.

"No, Sarah. I'll dress a...little, _little, _nicer than I averagly do, ok?"

Sarah pursed her lips, "Oh come _on _Delbert. Show some class!"

Delbert rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Sarah. I...Katharine isn't a woman that needs to be impressed at every corner; believe me, I know."

Ok, so he didn't know. But he'd gotten enough of an impression on the voyage to Treasure Planet of what she expected or preffered in a man (ok, so he may have accidently ease dropped a few of her and Arrow's conversations). Sarah glared at him a little then rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, fine. I'll let you decide Mr. I-don't-need-help. Because you are actually a man with fashion sense." She huffed and left the room. Delbert smirked. He liked to think of himaelf as a man with some fashion sense. Old fashion sense, but it was fashion sense. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a simple dark blue tailed coat, white shirt and dark brown pants. With his normal shoes and such he should be fine...right?

* * *

The Next Friday.

* * *

"Good gracious Aurora, I am going to wear _pants."_

Amelia growled. Aurora stood in front of her holding three different dresses. One long silky black one, a bedazzled green, and then a knee length tan one with a belt built into it. "Oh why not wear a dress once in your life Amelia?"

"Because, I am not aiming to impress anyone. I'm going to _be myself."_ Amelia explained firmly, tugging the bottom of her blue turtle-neck. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"And just how many times does that work?"

Aurora's tone showed annoyence. This was one of the differences between Amelia and her younger 'sibling'. Aurora, though normally simple and un-flashy with her choice in clothing and jewlery, could and would put on one hell of a show to impress a man. Penifold was a first hand witness of this.

Amelia sighed, "Please don't start Aurora. And for your bloody information, it works plenty of times. Now may I go to my date before I'm late?"

Aurora growled slightly, "Alright, alright. But don't come crying to me when this _"absolutly dashing man"_ dumps you for being too plain." Her tone was slightly joking as she hugged Amelia and uncerimoniously shoved her out the door, throwing her wallet after her and then shutting the door. Amelia sighed and picked up her wallet, dusting it and placing it in the pocket of her black slacks.

"Well this'll be interesting," she muttered, running a hand back through her orderly hair and heading for Le Charolette De Cafe where she and Delbert were to meet. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Sorry this took so long and I kind of loss my flow of thought/style going on earlier and I don't know why...I will try and regain it in the next chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter, thank you all for reviewing the earlier one, please review this one, and don't forget to check out the inspiration for this fanfiction The Gardener by Goomba Fortress! :D


End file.
